


#52 Rage

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [52]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only so much that Ash could take. He was bound to snap sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#52 Rage

"Worthless and pathetic as ever, I see."

It was those words that finally caused Ash to snap and lash out at the one who said them.

He'd had enough of Paul picking on him, crushing his feelings and making him feel worthless. He was tired of taking insult after insult and being left to lick his wounds in silence.

The crack that sounded through the air when his fist connected with Paul's nose was immensely satisfying to hear, as was the crunch that followed.

Dawn gasped, her eyes widening. She had never seen Ash act in such a way before, but at the same time, she couldn't help thinking that Paul had finally got what he deserved. It wasn't fair on Ash to have to put up with his insults time after time.

"Ash!" Brock exclaimed, looking horrified. How could Ash be resorting to violence now?

Paul staggered back, gasping as Ash swung at him with a fist again. The blow sent him reeling and crashing to the ground this time.

"Ash, stop!" Brock stepped forward, taking hold of Ash by the shoulders before he could hit Paul again. "What are you doing?"

Ash struggled against his hold for a moment, his rage so strong that he just wanted to keep on hurting Paul over and over, making him feel the same pain he had felt every time he was mocked and belittled. Then, as suddenly as he had snapped, he began to calm down and the rage started to fade.

Paul was silent, his body trembling as he reached up to touch his nose, wincing in pain. His face was white with shock and his head was spinning. He certainly could not have imagined that one day that pathetic trainer would actually lash out at him. It seemed that his putting down had finally gone too far. Blood was gushing from his nose now and he was afraid that it might actually be broken.

"Ash...?" Dawn looked at the young trainer in concern. He was staring at the ground, breathing heavily while his shoulders shook.

"Paul, I've had it with you," Ash finally spoke, clenching his teeth. "Just stay away from me. I don't want to see you ever again." He broke free of Brock's grasp and ran off. Brock and Dawn hurriedly went after him, leaving Paul alone.


End file.
